Return of The Lord of Light
by The amazing tech-neck
Summary: Harry and Neville find themselves transported to the Nexus of Light and trained as lords and knights of the light


THE LORD OF LIGHT RETURNS

Harry and Neville where standing back to back thinking that this was finally the end death was upon them at last. What are we going to do harry we are surrounded by voldemortes evil army? I don't know Nev I'm all out of ideas. There are just too many this time. Oh bloody hell here comes voldermorte. At last boy I have you there is no escape this time for you or your squib god brother. My dear Bellatrix come finish what you started 16 year ago as I kill Potter you may do as you wish with Longbottom. Thank you my Lord I live to serve you and the dark arts. AVADA KEDAVRA! Before the green streaks of light can strike Harry and Nev there is a blinding flash of white light and a mighty crack. Harry and Nev slowly came to in a strange place surrounded by a soft white light. Where are we Harry? I don't know Neville. I don't know if we are even still alive. Hello there boys I can answer your questions if you wish. Who are you? I have been known by many names Harry but the one you probably know the best is Merlin the first wizard and yes Neville Longbottom you are still alive. You are in the nexus of light. How and why are we here Merlin? I brought you both here because I couldn't let the magical heirs of both my brother and I die so young without a real chance to fight back. What do you mean magical heirs? You Harry are the heir to my magic and you Neville are the heir to the magic of my brother Godric Gryphondor. I can't be I'm almost a squib Merlin. Oh but you are Neville that medaling fool Dumbledore bound the magic of you boys when you were born so that both of you would only reach about half your real potential. Merlin we have to get back to our friends they are dying there. Don't worry Harry there is time. Time has no meaning here you could stay here a thousand years and only a second would pass there. There is more Harry not only are you the heir to my magic you are the heir to the lord of the light it's self. Why did the headmaster bind our magic Merlin? That's a good question Nev and the answer is fear. He is afraid that he would not be able to use you to enforce his personal ideas of the greater good. I'm sick and tired of people using me for their own ends. I know harry. We are going to fix that problem while you are here. First thing is let's do away with the binds on your magic. Finite Binds! Here take these rings boy they will unlock the magic you are to inherit. You will be here 10 years to you to train and learn to control your new magic and you will be trained in the use of the weapons that come with your new magic. What weapons Merlin? You Neville long bottom will have godrics sword and you harry will have caliburn the sword of light. But Merlin we can't be gone 10 years what will happen to our friends at home. Never fear harry like I said time has no meaning here when your training is complete you will return to with second of when you left. The greatest wizards and witch's thru out time are here to train and teach you what you need to know to destroy the darkness. Voldermorte will be nothing to you when you return. In that instance four figures appeared around Harry and Neville, they where the founders of Hogwarts Godric Gryphondoor, Salazar Slythiern, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Greetings children of prophecy we shall be you first of many instructors you shall have over the next ten years. As the founders spoke to the pair Merlin disappeared with a flash. Godric was the first to speak I will teach you to have courage and strength of heart and you young Neville I will teach the secrets and use of my goblin made sword. Helga will teach you to love all and to bring people together for the common good. Rowena will instruct you in the fact that wit is one of your greatest weapons. Salazar will teach you about resourcefulness and determination. With these qualities and the lost spells we will teach you, you will be able to cast any spell and counter any spell just by thought. Over the course of the next few years they learned that there was no such thing as true light and dark magic but just magic and how it is used light and dark is just the feeling in the casters heart.

Next to appear were four great warriors from history to teach Harry and Neville hand to hand combat and strategy. They were Sun Tzu from china who taught them the art of war. Hamotio Yoshiro a samurai from ancient Japan taught them the art and way of the sword and the kobradarra ninja magic. Next was William Wallace from Scotland I will teach you how to wage a true guerrilla war and win the hearts of your men. Lastly from Wallachia came vlad Dracula of the ancient order of the dragon that taught them that you most harden your heart and make your sprit as stone to win against greater odds. Harry and Neville trained hard and learned all they could. As the two trained they grew in strength not only in body but in sprit. The pair trained till they were warriors the like of which have never been seen before. At the end of the ten years Merlin came again to the pair and told them now you are ready to truly accept your gifts and your place in the world. Harry James potter step forth and kneel. I Merlin first of the wizards name you true knight of the light and give you all the powers I poses in the name of the lord of light rise and except his sword and his gift of 10000 years of life and the power to control all elements may you lead the light to triumph. Neville Longbottom come forward and kneel I dub you knight protector of the chosen heir of the light rise and take Godrics sword and take your place beside your god brother and also except the gift of the power to heal all wounds and call back the departed from beyond the veil of death. You are also gifted with 10000 years of life and you both will be just as strong and young then as you are now. Now go you know what to do. In that instant they blinked out the nexus of light and back into the final battle with the dark lord voldermorte.


End file.
